This invention concerns the manufacture of an object (stand) that comprises an ice-cream stand with a freezer, sunshade, chair and paper basket, illuminationxe2x80x94all built into one body and in form of a cone when the stand is closed for version A and an ice cream stand for indoor facilities containing only a freezer built into the object in form of a cone for version B. According to the international classification the invention is classified as: A 47 F.
Ice cream stands for outdoor sales of ice are usually made very complicated, because all elements are separatexe2x80x94freezer (showcase), chair, sunshade and the waste paper basket, so that when the stand closes, all these elements have to be stored somewhere in a separate storage facility or the seller have to carry some of this equipment with them.
Ice cream, stands in large shopping centres and supermarkets can be more visible, attractive and sight-catching if the freezer is built within the stand itself, which is of a cone form, e.g. an upside-down turned ice-cream cone, with its outside decorated with the symbols, advertisements of the respective product.
In the present situation at street stands we will find a large freezer of a quadrate or rectangle shape, or a quadrate shape box in which the freezer is positioned in. The seller has to bring the chair or to put it into a separate, additional box or storage facility, as well as the sunshade and the waste basket. . . . It is locked with several locks and very often with complicated metal covers.
Ice cream stands in large shopping centres and supermarkets are not pointed out enough, because they are usually placed near to other freezers-showcases, in which a variety of other products is offered and since ice-cream is a seasonal product it would be necessary to highlight the ice cream stands. With our stand n cone form we would achieve exactly that.
The primary goal is to unify all elements that are necessary for a street stand that sells ice-cream into one unit in a cone form.
The cone, as a single object contains all necessary elements for a complete ice-cream stand, so when this object is opened all elements for normal work showxe2x80x94like freezer, sunshade chair, waste paper basket and on top of the standxe2x80x94cone there is a light that illuminates the cone from the outside at nights. See drawings S1. 2, s1. 10
When the object is closed, than it is in form of a cone (upside down ice-cream cone) and on the entire outside the object is decorated with marketing and propaganda material (pictures, drawings, advertisements etc.) so it has an additional, advertising function. See S1. 1 and s1. 8.
In this version the above object is also of a cone shape with a certain height, which folds in the mid and opens. In the lower part there is a freezer and the upper part is used as a cover, when open ice-cream can be taken out, when closed the entire outside surface is decorated with advertising material of the ice cream contained within the cone.
As an option on Version B a moveable sunshade can be attached, in case the cone is placed outside the supermarket or shopping centre during the day and to put it inside during nights. In such a case the sunshade is not part of the cone, but has to be mounted or disassembled every time when used. See S1. 5, 6 and 7.